deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Magneto
Born as Max Eisenhardt, the man who would become the costumed mutant, Magneto, was ripped from his life and changed forever when the Nazis sent his family to their holocaust camps. After an attempted escape, the Germans murdered Max's father (a decorated World War 1 hero), mother and sister- Max himself only surviving because of the early manifestation of his mutant abilities. Escaping the mass grave, he was sent to Auschwitz where he was made into a Sonderkommando, forced to dispose of the bodies of the men and women who died in the gas chambers. While in the camp, he reunited with his old friend, Magda, and the two fell in love- escaping together. While he would change his name and have a daughter, Anya, he still could not escape persecution, and a mob attacked his house, burning it down (with Anya inside and the parents helpless to save her). Enraged, Max "Magnus" Eisenhardt lost control, and unleashed the first major use of his mutant powers- to kill everyone in the mob, destroying a good part of the city as well. Horrified by his power, Magda left him. Over time, he began to learn more about what he was and what he could do- a true Master of Magnetism, Max had the natural ability to manipulate Earth's electromagnetic fields for a wide variety of purposes, but most often to control and shape metal objects around him. As he mastered his powers, he became a close friend of Professer Charles Xavier, but the two found they simply could not agree on the best way to help Mutants in the world. Magneto, traumitized by his time in the camps, swore that he would never allow the Mutant people to suffer the same fate, and he became increasingly militant over time. He would eventually found the Brotherhood of Mutants, who would battle the X-Men many times, but would cement his role as a sympathetic villain, as he would lead the Brotherhood on quests of world domination, terrorism and assassination. While Magneto has always wanted the best for his people, he has changed the way he has gone about this many times over the years- and while his more radical and destructive methods were his most famous attempts, he has (and currently is) served as a member of the X-Men. Battle vs. Naraku (by MrPacheco101) Deep in a remote village lies bodies of dead corpses,Magneto finishes off the last villager guarding the the temple that hides the Shikon jewel. Magneto opens the Temple door and places his hand on the jewel, suddenly a swarm of saimyosho starts to attack Magneto;Magneto then waves his hand, causing a magnetic shockwave to form destroying the saimyosho swarm. Magneto turns around to see Naraku at the entrance of the temple."It seems you have something I want.".Naraku said placing is hand towards Magneto."I suggest you hand it over.". Magneto looked at him menacingly " Begone fool or Suffer the Wrath of Magneto!" He said, then shoots a magnetic blast at Naraku hitting him directly destroying half of the temple.as the smoke cleared it turned out Naraku had made a barrier protecting him from the blast."It seems that i have to put you out of your misery." he sneers then unleashed a horde of demons that start to swarm around the mutant;a flash of light appears as the demons swarm Magneto, then a huge magnetic explosion destroying the demons,the rest of the temple and causing a huge hole to appear. Magneto floats over the ruble only to see Naraku in one piece still, Magneto then unleashes a barrage of magnetic waves but none of them leave a dent on Narakus barriers Naraku smirks then unleashes a barrage of demonic hands out of his body aiming at Magneto.Magneto dodges a few of them,but then gets hits in the arm and leg then is dragged towards Naraku; Magneto is then held up before the demon lord "You could've surrendered and be spared." he said grinningly "Now you must die." he said pointing his hand at him, suddenly Magneto began to laugh insanely annoying Naraku "Whats so funny!?" he shouted."You think THIS will stop me!!!" Magneto said then unleashes a magnetic force pushing Naraku back. " I am Magneto, Supreme ruler of Humanity!!!" the ground then began to crumble under Naraku. Knowing that he must finish this naraku unleashes a stream of miasama that began to cover the area killing all life around it except Magneto who covered himself with a force field; Magneto starts to snicker " You Fool, no poison will stop me!" he shouts then fires a magnetic wave that cutting one of Naraku's arm in the process. Naraku then unleashes a demonic blast from his eyes, but is deflected by Magnetos force field, he then unleashes a psionic blast causing Magneto to hold his head and stagger in pain."Now you will die!" Naraku shouts thinking he has Magneto, but is shocked to see Magneto laughing again. Whats so funny!?" Naraku shouts seeing Magneto standing up " Now that I had my fun..." Magneto said holding his hand up " Now let me show you my true power." suddenly Naraku's body become paralyzed' "What the hell !!" he shouts as his body began to move towards Magneto "You see insect, I've been playing with you this whole time." Magneto said pushing his hand into Naraku's body and pulling out his heart out of his body. " Now I'll end this." he says crushing his heart." NOOOOO!" Naraku shouts as his body perishes leaving nothing. Magneto then pulls the Shikon Jewel and looks at it "With this stone, the whole world will tremble before my feet." He said laughing at the heavens themselves. Winner: Magneto-although Naraku holds his foes by string, he could not take down The Master of Magnetism himself. Expert's Opinion While Naraku was a powerful demon with a great deal of power, it was eventually decided that with his superior intellect, vast control of metal and the wide array of abilities he can use with his magnetic control allowed him to simply overwhelm and defeat the Demon he faced. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Voldemort (by MilitaryBrat) Voldemort is looking for something that could be his new horcrux in a muggle junkyard. He heard that a house relic is just laying in it. He comes across Magneto who heard about this man who has been killing mutants. "You there,snake man. Why have you been killing mutants?" "Mutants? They were merely muggles who thought they could do magic. Nothing more." "You call this magic?" Magneto lifts up a car and makes it into a spiked ball and throws it at Voldemort. Voldemort uses a shield charm which makes the spiked ball crash into it. "Perhaps there is more to you than meets the eye muggle. AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!!" But Magneto uses a car to block the killing curse. Voldemort tries to use legilimency on Magneto but his helmet that he stole from Shaw protects him. "You must be learned in occlumency. Lets see how you deal with this. IMPERIO!!!" Magneto is unaffected by Voldemort's imperius curse. Magneto sees an M1911A1 and shoots Voldemort while deflecting his curses. He gets to it and shoots Voldemort between the eyes. He is unfazed by this and sends Nagini to eat Magneto. He throws his gun at Nagini and runs. Nagini eats the M1911A1 and chases him. Magneto then manipulates the metal in Nagini's gut and kills her from the inside. Voldemort apparates behind Magneto but Magneto hears him and fashions a spear out of metal and forces it through Voldemort's body. WINNER: MAGNETO Expert's Opinion While Voldemort may be powerful in his own circles, no one believed that Voldemort's powers were even close to comparable with the might of Magneto and his overpowering mutant abilities, combined with his helmet and a pistol with the environment filled with metal for him to control. Voldemort was basically dead on arrival when this battle started. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Lin Beifong (by MilitaryBrat) No battle written. Winner: Magneto Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Dictators Category:Vigilantes Category:Modern Warriors Category:Marvel Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:German Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Evil Warriors